Dragons
by yukikawabi
Summary: juvia's cousin comes to visit and brings friends with her to join fairy tail.New adventures will be found,pasts revealed... Warning: OC centric
1. Marigold town

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail nor it's characters. I only own riannon,ai,yuki and hikaru =P. Please review! I live for them XD**

Chapter 1

To riannon and her gang

"Lets see..., we're here...and we have to get there and...ARHHH! FORGET IT!" Ai shouted and threw the map on the floor. Riannon sighed and continued staring at the sky. " Don't just throw that on the floor! We need that to get to Marigold town, BAKA!" Yuki shouted,picked up the map and hit Ai hard on the head. "Ouch! That hurt yuki!" Ai exclaimed and rubbed her head where a huge bump seemed to be growing from the place of impact. Hikaru laughed at her until tears started rolling from his eyes."What? That was not funny,Onii sama!" Ai exclaimed and hit him on the head as hard...no wait... harder than Yuki hit her.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Let me see...what do you think?"

"erm...no idea?"

"Ouch! Why did you hit me again?"

"..."

"Firstly for laughing at me,and secondly for asking a stupid question!"

"Those were not even good reasons!"

"They are!"

"Are not!"

"Will you two quit it already?"

"Hai hai, ria chan"both the twins answered in unison."It says here on the map that we have to take this train to marigold town..."Yuki sighed."The faster...",Ai started,"... the better" Hikaru finished.

Riannon shook her head and continued staring at the sky. The sky was unusually blue with strands of white clouds constantly dotting the horizon. The sun was merciless that day, shining down glaring rays onto the town. The group continued walking towards the direction of the train station in silence. After what seemed like a few minutes of waking,in the twins case, a few hours, they reached the train station.

"We're here!" Ai and Hikaru shouted in excitement and ran around Riannon, still avoiding Yuki whom god knows what would happen to the twins if they did the same thing to her. Riannon sighed and Yuki payed for the tickets and stepped into the train. The minuted they stepped onto the train, it started moving.

"Riannon!"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to see your cousin,Muvia!"

"It's Juvia,baka"

"Shut up Ai"

"Make me"

"Your to smart for your own good,Ai"

"Whatever,Hikari"

"Right...Everything makes sense...Ai is smart?"

"Shut up Yuki"

"Pardon,Hikaru"

"erm...Continue talking?"

"That's what I thought I heard"

Riannon sighed at Yuki,Ai and Hikaru and looked out of the window. Those three will never change... Riannon smiled to herself...Juvia I wonder how your doing...

now to natsu and his gang

"Juvia,You have a COUSIN!"Natsu exclaimed."Yes, and she is coming over to marigold town today"Juvia informed natsu.

"Does she belong to any guild?"

"I think so not Lucy..."

"Great then she can join fairy tail!"

Juvia looked at her watch. _Riannon's train is going to reach the station soon,i should go there to pick her up knowing that she has no sense of direction_,Juvia thought to herself. She sighed, stood up and started walking towards the large ornate fairy tail guild door before a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going,Juvia?"

"Grey-sama! I'm about to pick up my cousin from the train station-"

"Great then we can follow,right guys?"

"It will be fine Grey-sama, no need to accompany me"

"The more the merrier I say!"

"Shut up natsu!"

"Whatever"

The train came to a screeching halt outside of the train station."Oh my My Godness! We're here!"Ai and hikari shouted in unsion.

"erm...Yuki?

"yeah,riannon?"

"What exactly have those two been eating on the train..."

"Sweets...Lots of sweets..."

_Crap!Those two's sugar tolerance is 0...they'll be hyper for god knows how long..._Yuki and Riannon thought as they stared at the crazy pink haired twins that were zooming,yes zooming though and around random objects,people ect.

"Hallelujah,they had to eat sweets,just had to..."

"Riannon?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel your pain"

Riannon sighed._Great...Just perfect...Crazy Ai and Hikaru and adding on to the problem that i'm directionally challanged...just great. Oh... I said that again...ARH! Concentrate! _Riannon thought as she tried to figure out where they were and how to get there...where were they supposed to go?

"Don't worry!"

"Be happy!"

"Oh my holey goodness can both of you shut up! Where in the world did you get the candy by the way?"

"Whee sugarush!"

"You guys are not answering my question"

"What question?"Ai and Hikaru asked Yuki,looking like they had gotten drunk and sugar high at the same time. "I give up!" Yuki sighed and placed her head in her hands. Riannon still trying to decipher the map,with difficuilty under all the noise Ai and Hikaru was generating. Riannon paused for a while at looking at the map and started to rub her temples. _First we have to find out where we are then where we have to go and the finally find out how to shut up Ai and Hikaru. _Riannon sighed. She twisted her body right and left and right and left and and out of the corner of her eye she spotted...

**XDXD Omg ppls plz review! -Gives cookies to those who review- XDXD**


	2. Fairy Tail Guild

**Review Corner**

**Vampirerulez:Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the extra characters cause my sister kept bugging me to put them in so...yeah =.=. Thanks again! -Hands over cookie-**

**WaveBreaker: Thanks as well! -hands over cookie-**

**Kirimi: lol don't worry, I have no intention of dropping this story XD **

**-throws cookie- catch! =3**

**Note: I don't own Fairy tail and it's characters but I do own Riannon,Ai Yuki and Hikaru. =)**

Recap

_Riannon paused for a while at looking at the map and started to rub her temples. First we have to find out where we are then where we have to go and the finally find out how to shut up Ai and Hikaru. Riannon sighed. She twisted her body right and left and right and left and and out of the corner of her eye she spotted..._

"Juvia! Thank god your here!"Riannon exclaimed almost, almost crushing Juvia in a hug. Juvia pushed Riannon away.

"Somewhere over the rainbow!"

"Shut up already! Ai,Hikaru"

"Ne. Ne Yuki-chan make us!"

"If Juvia may ask,are those your friends and what are they doing?"

"Yeah sorry about them. They kind of ate sugar and since their sugar intolerance is 0, they get hyper easily like now"Riannon explained as she pointed towards the duo singing god knows what song,out of tune. Yuki pulled out duct tape and a long piece of rope from her bag and started to paste duct tape on the twins mouths so that they would stop singing, and she tied them up together so that they wouldn't get lost. Yuki rubbed her hands together and straightened herself up. "That's done and taken cared of, what now?" Yuki asked. Natsu,Happy,Grey,Lucy,Juvia and Ezra was just staring at Yuki.

"erm...Riannon?"

"Yeah Juvia?"

"Is it okay for her to tie those two up?"

"Yeah. It's perfectly normal. You would have to get used to it"

"Oh yes we forgot to introduce ourselves!. I'm Yuki. The tied up girl is Ai and her twin is Hikaru. She is Riannon"

"I see. I'm Lucy! Pleased to meet you. This is Natsu and that is happy. That is Grey and Ezra. I'm sure you know who is Juvia by now"

**Timechangewheeeeee!**

Juvia opened the big ornate door to the guild fairy tail.

"So you guys don't have guilds right?"

"Yes,your Natsu right?"

"Yeah, Yuki"

The interior of the guild was spectacular. The whole area was huge and the ceiling and the floors were covered in marble. "Holey Moley..."Riannon mumbled. "It's..."Ai started, "...Huge!" Hikaru finished. Yuki,well she was speechless,literally. Natsu then found a fight with grey and began to wreak the whole guild.

" Are they ok...more like is this normal?"

"It's pretty normal around here for them to destroy stuff,Yuki"

"I thought fairy tail was not like that...,Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you join Fairy tail."

"I not sure really,but for all I know, these people are good folk that care for each member like family"

"I see"

"Wheee! Sugar rush!" Ai and Hikaru shouted amongst the chaos. _Crap. Their on sugar rush again...Hallelujah. God just loves me...not._ Riannon thought as she tried to get the twins to calm down but to no avil.

**Later...**

"Thank god that was over with" Riannon sighed.

"The four of you want to join Fairy Tail right?"

"Yep... Oh My holey Monkey! Your Mirajane!"

"Yes I'm Mirajane, now where do you want your fairy tail marks?"

**Srry guys I had 2 stop here XD Cliff hanger Wheeee!**

**Plz review! Lucy doll for those who do XD**


	3. S Class quest

**Hi pplz! Sorry I haven been updating for...a long time cause my computer crashed o.o. Anyways... TYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! *Throws lucy dolls to reviews ***

**Note: I do not own Fairy tail and it's characters, but I do own Riannon, Ai ,Yuki and hikaru.**

"Guys! Guess what?"

"What. Ai?" 

"Meh... Your mean, Yuki"

"Don't mind the meanie! Just tell us!"

"Yay for Hikaru! Well looky here!". Ai stretched out her hand to show a job request. Not just any job request, an S-Class job request.

"Ai, put that back immediately!"

"Why should I? Yuki-chan!"

"I told you already not to call me that!" 

"Well whatever. What do you think Hikaru?"

"Definite Yes, Ai-nee-chan!"

"Looks like we're going and you can't do anythig about it, ne,ne Riannon and Yuki-chan!"

"Baka! Do you know what would happen if we went? We could get expelled from fairy tail!"

"But if we do it we might not get expelled!"

Riannon closed off the conversation. If we go, we might get expelled, but if we don't go...well we won't have any down sides but Ai and hikaru, knowing them, they'll either get lost high or drunk...or worse...Sugar drunk...

"We're all going on this S-Class mission and that is final"

"Riannon, but why?"

"Yay! I knew you would come through for us!"

The twins began to dance the macerena while throwing confetti around themselves. Riannon dragged a still dumbstruck Yuki away from the twins, to a corner where they cannot be heard.

"Listen,yuki. Imagine what would happen if we didn't let them go? I"m still guessin that they will find the job request and escape by themselves anyway, and what if they went by themselves, they'll get lost or worse..."

Yuki took some time, considering the options avaliable then finally said " Looks like we don't have much of a choice". Riannon nooded her head ans glanced at the twins who were still celebrating.

**Timechangewheeee!**

"We should take a boat there!"

"NO! We should fly there!"

Riannon sighed again. Yuki VS Ai and Hikaru. Always the same.

"Yo! What are you guys doin?"

Everyone froze...Shit...Found out...

"Hey! This is an S-Class quest"

"Yep and we're sooooo going no matter what Natsu!" 

"Chill, Ai, Hikaru. Who said I was going to stop you?" 

"Yes! Natsu I going to join us!" Ai and Hikaru cheered and did a victory dance. Yuki...well she was still shocked...

"Hey Natsu! Where are you?"

"Over here Lucy!"

Lucy,Grey and Juvia appeared from behind one of the jetty's buildings.

"Riannon haitamei. Where are you going?"

"We are going on an S-Class quest, Juvia"

"But you know it is forbidden unless you're an S-Class mage, Riannon?"

"I'm pretty aware about that, but Ai and Hikaru insists on going and I can't do anything about that"

"Alright guys. Lets just follow them." Grey said, which made juvia stop talking and start blushing like mad. So she likes Grey Fullbuster, huh? Riannon thought as the group made their way to the haunted forest.

**Sorry guys for the short chappy! DX Did'nt have much time on the computer!Reviews please! Natsu doll fo those who review! =3**


	4. My Pants!

**Imma back! XD Thank you for yr views and reviews...lol that rhymed XD anyways off to the review corner!  
**

**review corner**

**Wavebreak: lolz ikr? Ai and Hikaru are crazy! -hands over natsu doll-**

**Kirimi: Yayness! Tys for liking! Lolz Catch! -throws Natsu doll-**

**Luna Lumiini: It will be a GreyxJuvia stat and yes imma continuing it. -hands over natsu doll-**

**rockbabyval: Yes...The idea will work...Very well XD. -walks over to house and hands over natsu doll-**

**Enough talking...time to continue with the story!**

**note: I do not own Fairy tail and it's characters but I do own Riannon, Ai, Yuki and Hikaru.**

"How long more?"

"I have no idea and would you two just shut it, Ai, Hikaru?"

"I feel weird..."

"Hang in there Natsu!"

"Its so hot here"

"Grey-sama!"

Riannon's patience and brain cells was nearly going to burst. _The whole boat was just like a fish market...or worse _Riannon thought as the boat slowly made its way...somewhere. The boat suddenly rocked left and right quickly. Riannon spun herself around, which resulted in a 'crack' sound from her back. She rubbed her back then faced the pink haired duo. They are dancing...they are dancing the macrena on the small boat...they are dancing the macerena on the small boat sugar high...they are dancing the macrena on the small boat sugar high and only yuki and I knows about this...they are...

"Some where, over the rainbow!"

"Ai and Hikaru, for the last time, Would you shut up!"

"Why should we yuki-chan?"

"I already told you not to call me yuki-chan!"

"Why? But it sounds good on you!"

"I'm gonna hurl..."

"Natsu! Just hold on for while longer!"

"My clothes!"

"Grey-sama! Your clothes!"

"Oh my gosh! Grey your pants are in the water!"

"Oh...I SEE GREYS PANTS IN THE WATER!"

"Don't worry, grey-sama, Juvia will get your pants for you" With that Juvia waved her hand and water rose up,not to mention, Greys pants as well and fell into the boat, beside Grey.

"Thanks, Juvia"

"Ju-Juvia is ha-happy to he-help Gr-Grey-sama"

"That...was...just...AWESOME!"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?"

"WHY SHOULD WE?"

"Would all of you shut up?" Riannon said, through clenched teeth. She really could'nt take this madness anymore. She almost considered swimming there instead of sitting in this 'joy ride' but she didn't. Silence followed immedieatly..._Thank god...Finally peace and quiet..._Riannon thought as the boat continued to sail...somwhere...

**Yayforthetimechange!**

"I seeeee landddd!" 

"Oh for the love of god, can the both of you be normal?"

"NOPE!"

"..."

"Urh..."

"Natsu hold on a little while longer! Land is near!"

"My pants!"

"Grey-sama!"

_Think happy thoughts...Think of the sea without Ai,Hikaru or the people here now... _Riannon closed her eyes and breathed in and out. _In and out...In and out...In and out...in and Thunk!_ Riannon opened her eyes to find that the boat was already at the island,Ai and Hikaru running and dancing, Natsu still looking sea sick, Lucy helping natsu up, Yuki running and shouting after the twins, Grey running after his shirt that was flying away and Juvia helping him. Riannon stood up and climbed out of the boat. _Looks like i'll be the Erza in this quest,_ Riannon thought.

"The land...IT SPEAKS TO ME!"

"AI! HIKARU! STOP RUNNING, DANCING...OR WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING!"

"I still feel weird..."

"Natsu! Are you okay?"

Riannon watched the group go out of 'control' and Grey and Juvia still trying to retrive Greys shirt. The water suddenly rose and lifted his shirt out of the water.

"Thanks again, Juvia."

"But it was not Juvia who did that."

"Then who was it?"

"It's me." said and unfamilier voice from behind the brush. The voice revealed herself. She had waist long blue hair and turquoise eyes. She released her grip on Grey's shirt and handed it back to Grey.

"Follow me. I'll take you to somewhere to rest before we venture into the forest" The whole group followed the blue haired girl into the forest, a crazy adventure ahead of them.

**Omg pplz! Plz reviews! This time Grey doll for those who review! ^.^**


	5. Adventure start

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! lolz XD anywho, THANK YOU FOR ALL YR VIEWS! IT LIKE REACHED SKY HIGH! XD Thank you allz again! To the review corner! **

**Review corner**

**Rockbabyval: lolz Idk y his clothes r flying here and there...just makes the story more funny! :D -gives grey doll-**

**kirimiXD: Oh...if u wanna find out who the nw character is, u gotta read this chapter! -throws grey doll-**

**wavebreak: Yeah...i'll die if I was riannon on that boat...it's like hell on earth...if there is even such a phrase XD -hands over grey doll-**

**immadancer: yeah..i also feel srry for natsu man...i will hate traveling if I was sea sick**

**-mails over grey doll-**

**anyways, time to start the story!Srry happy fans!I kinda forgot abt happy o.e srry guys! . -bows down-**

"Let's go happy!"

"Aye!"

"Oi Natsu! Hold on!Wait for the rest of us!"

"Che. Natsu is natsu"

"Grey-sama!"

"WE SEE...MONKEYS!"

"BOTH OF YOU WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"WHY? IT'S FUN TO SHOUT!"

_Good lord...Why did I even agree to go on this mission...right...Ai and Hikaru's safety...Argh! Damn their safety! I feel like duct taping all their mouths shut! .Steady yourself. You don't want to create an out burst here. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. See...much better. _Riannon thought. The whole way through the forest was...well...a very unplesant one if you put yourselves in Riannon's shoes. Ai and Hikaru,screaming and shouting at all the animals, as though as they had never seen a living being before. Yuki, shouting at them, trying to get them to stop but she was only making things worse. Natsu and happy, Trying to get ahead of our guide, whom her name she did not know yet. Lucy, like Yuki running after Natsu and happy, but not shouting...Thank god. Grey, staying silent for the whole time...another thank god. Last but not least, her cousin Juvia, whom cheeks was tainted a light pink the whole way through the walk.

**Immatehkingoftehworldlolzjkjk**

The blue haired mage stopped walking in front of huge oak tree. Riannon the looked upwards towards the tree. The tree seemed to stretch for miles until it stopped. Riannon figured that it was probably the tallest tree around, with the trunk stretching to be about 10 meters wide. The leaves of the tree were huge and as Riannon squinted slightly more, she spotted houses atop the tree. They had been walking for 30 minutes or so now...but unfortunately...the whole group was still as hyper and crazy as before and Riannon's brain cells and frustration,irritation and what not other emotions against the group were about to burst. The blue haired mage removed a brown ring from her right hand and placed it on a tree stump beside the oak tree. The floor rumbled for a few moments before a secret door was was revealed. The group stopped talking,except for Riannon,Grey and Juvia...since they weren't talking in the first place."Follow me" the blue haired mage said, as she retrieved her ring from the stump, and stepped into what seemed like a lift...made out of wood. An eager Ai and hikaru stepped into the lift first,followed by a pissed of looking Yuki, then a happy duo,Natsu and happy, then Lucy,who still seemed calm...Yuki should take 'chill pill' lessons from her..., followed by Grey and a blushing Juvia. _She really likes that guy huh? I don't see anything in him. Oh well...Good luck to her then. _Riannon thought as she was the last one to step into the woody lift. The lift doors closed shut and jerked violently upwards._ I rather use the stairs than the lift...this one seems like it would break any time... _After a while,the lift doors opened and the group and their guide stepped out.

"Welcome to sears village. I'm Miya and I shall assist you in your quest that we shall start whenever you are ready. Your rooms are right down that corridor and if you need to speak with me, i'll be at the top most branch of sears village"with that Miya vanished.

"Sears Village? What kind of name is that for a village?"

"Quiet you two! Just respect the name alright?"

"Hm...let us think about it...NAH!"

"Respect it!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"YES!"

"NOPE!"

"YYEESS!"

"NNOOPPEE!"

"This place is huge! Look at the tree houses happy!"

"Aye!"

"Oi Natsu! Don't run too fast! You'll fall from the tree!"

"Don't Run idiot. You'll fall flat on you face many meters down"

"Grey-sama is right Natsu."

"Oh the hell with Grey! I'll run if I want to!"

"Aye!"

"Then just fall to you doom, Natsu idiot"

"What did you just call me?"

"He just called you idiot,Natsu, drip,drip,drop"

"Aye..."

"Guys! Please don't fight!"

"Why you bastard Grey!"

"Bring it on, idiot Natsu."

"You guys can carry on fighting if you want. I'll be in the rooms if you need me." Riannon said fed up with all the commotion. She wanted to get some rest...away from those 'noise makers'. None of the 'noise makers' heard Riannon, so as usual, they kept fighting,arguing,running,shouting Ect.

**The next morning...**

Riannon stepped out of the room that was provided by sears village. She did not sleep well. Ai and Hikaru were rough sleepers and kept turning around and accidentally hitting her. Yuki was a heavy sleeper and did not wake up through the whole night. Natsu and happy was also a rough sleeper, like Ai and Hikaru, he kept hitting Lucy and 'things' in his sleep. Grey liked to talking in his sleep. Riannon managed to catch a few words like ' Shut up,Natsu' in the gibberish that was sprouting from his mouth. Grey even strips in his sleep! Juvia was a heavy sleeper like Yuki, so she did not realise any thing that was happening around her. Riannon and Lucy, unfortunately for them, were light sleepers, so they was easily aroused by the noise of the group. She sighed. So much for a good night's sleep.

**Tehtimechangeofdoom!lolzjkjkXD**

"Where were we supposed to meet Miya again?"

"yeah...do you know where Yuki?"

"I'm sorry but you all were making too much noise, I couldn't hear a thing,Ai and Hikaru"

"Meh...Yuki doesn't know...so does the rest of us...RIANNON!"

_Great...Ai and Hikaru are going to bombard me with questions again...great_. This was what happened so and Riannon woke up woke up Hikaru. Then Hikaru woke up Natsu and Ai woke up Happy. Natsu woke up Grey and happy woke up Juvia. After that...Riannon did not have a clue as to what happened...All she knew was that they all had breakfast and was trying to find Miya...

"HELLO? RIANNON?"

"Ah...sorry about that...What is it,Ai and Hikaru?"

"It's fine. Do you happen to know where the Miya person is?"

"Ai! Hikaru! Miya is a person! Treat her with respect!"

"Whatever Yuki."

"What did you just tell me to do,Ai,Hikaru?"

"Um...just ignore me?"

"Much better."

"I'm soo full! Right happy?"

"Aye!"

"Yeah that meal was great!"

"Hmp..."

"Drip drip drop"

"Sooo, Riannon do you know where the Miya person is?"

"Yeah. If you guys were paying attention, She said that she would be at the top branch"

"Right..." everyone but Riannon chorused.

**At the top branch...**

The group arrived at the top of the tree. It took some time,effort,noise and complaints but the team managed to get to the top of the tree.

"So are you ready to go to the forest?"

"WHAZAH! oh it's you miya. You scared the daylight out of me!"

"Sorry about that. I take it that you are Ai and Hikaru right?"

"YES!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"NOPE!"

"Your name is miya?"

"Aye!"

"Natsu! That's impolite!"

"My clothes!"

"Grey-sama!"

Riannon sighed again. _Well looks like i'll have to do the introductions._ She stepped forwards, towards Miya and said "Hi. I'm Riannon. The pink haired twins over there are Ai and Hikaru. The girl arguing back is Yuki. The flying cat is happy and the boy next to happy is Natsu. The blonde one is Lucy and the one without clothes is Grey. The girl whom is helping to get his clothes is Juvia" Miya nodded at this, but her eyes were glued on Grey Fullbuster. _Juvia...looks like you have a love competitor for grey here._

Miya raised her hand and said " Transport". Water appeared out of nowhere and engulfed them. Riannon's vision turned fuzzy for a moment before clearing up. They were at the perimeter of the Haunted forest.

**Well that's it for chapter 5 guys! I kinda made it longer for u pplz since it was christmas and I had loads of time on the computer! ^,..,^ Merry christmass to allz! Plz reviews as wellz! Happy doll for those who do!**


	6. Duck Down!

Me: HELLO!

Ai and hikaru: YESH! HELLO!

Yuki: SHUT UP!

Riannon:...nutters...

me: I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven been updating for like 2 weeks!

Ai and Hikaru: YEAH! I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!  
Yuki: It's more than 2 weeks...

Riannon: *watches the commotion*

me: Le-Gasp!  
Ai and Hikaru: OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!

Yuki: YES WAY! NOW SHUT UP!

Riannon: *sigh* Now off to the review corner...

**Review corner!**

Wavebreak: Yesh! Another Grey Fan girl! 8D (hands over happy doll)

KirimiXD: SRRY TO ALL HAPPY FANS! DX I MISSED OUT HAPPY DX (hands over happy doll :D)

immadancer: Yeah XD if I were there...i'll grow eyebags XD (hands over happy doll)

rockbabyval: Lolz. If they started to jump up and down the lift...i think the lift would break and then Yuki will go nust and angry...XD (hands over happy doll)

Ai and Hikaru: ENOUGH TALK!READ THE STORY NOW! :D

me: YESH! READ IT NOW!  
yuki: SHUT UP!  
Riannon: …...like I said...nutters...

"Let's go happy!" 

"Aye!"

"Natsu,wait up!"

"My shirt!"

"Grey-sama!"

"WE SEE TREES!"

"SHUT UP!"  
Riannon sighed for the millionth time that day...and still counting..._Kami-sama really hates me today...really hates me..._ Riannon thought as the group noisly created havoc whil following their passive guide, Miya, towards the location to destroy. "We're here" Miya stopped and looked upwards, as if checking the tree. Riannon looked upwards as well. _We're supposed to destroy a tree? On an S-class quest? Well...everything makes sense...really makes sense..._ "We have to destroy this tree within 3 hours or else we will be trapped in here forever" Miya announced, loud enough to wake Riannon up from her 'la la land'.

"WHAZZAH? NOBODY TOLD US THAT?"

"Shut up! Ai! Hikaru! Didn't you read the quest sheet?"

"Erm...no...hehe..."

"You guys are really useless,Ai and Hikaru I mean. It said that there was a curse upon th forest of this island. The forest is called haunted forest because if you are in the forest for more that three hours, you'll get trapped inside forever. My suspicions are that there are mages creating a barrier of some sort around this forest. For whatever reason, I have no idea, but for all I know, they must be hiding something the magical council forbids, am I right Miya?"

"Yes, you are, Yuki. I've been on this island all my life and still have failed to decipher why those mages are doing so" 

**Time to destroy the tree!**

Riannon walked towards the tree, Yuki,Natsu,Lucy,Grey and Juvia followed close behind. They were about to destroy the tree. Ai and Hikaru just stayed behind with Miya whom was keeping track of time. Riannon inwardly shuddered. _I wouldn't trust Ai nor Hikaru to attack the tree...God knows what kind of trouble they will get themselves into..._ Riannon looked backwards and saw the duo looking equally bored as each other..._God...i hope they don't melt...well if they did...it would be a problem indeed..._ "I'll fire first" Riannon was snapped out of her thoughts as yuki unsheathed both of her daggers and took a stance.

". Yuki-chan!"Yuki turned to face the pink haired duo.

"What?"

"It's just a tree! Don't need to get soooooo worked up!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

She turned back to face the tree and said "Energy collision!" Yuki released the two daggers and it started to 'fly' toward the tree at amazing speed. _I hope I don't get hit by tree debris...yuki's energy collision plus her daggers equals to one lethal shot... _The daggers were just inches away from the impassive tree until a rumbling noise was heard and a blue barrier was produced around the tree. The daggers bounced back, and started to fly towards Hikaru.

"Hikaru you idiot! move!"

"Wha-? OM MY GAWD!" YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Hikaru exclaimed as he ducked the first dagger but the second one came flying at his lifted arm. The dagger was caught within his sleeve and was sent flying back, now pinned in between a tree and the dagger.

"Yuki!"

"What?"

"Help me get out!"

"Urgh! Fine!" Yuki then proceded to remove a bucking Hikaru whose hand was still stuck between yuki's dagger and the tree.

"I'll go next..." Riannon announced..._and hopefully i'll be able to destroy the tree..._ She unsheathed her sword slowly, making a menacing sound in the process. Riannon took a stance and said " Darken" her sword began to glow a evil pitch black before she, threw, yes threw it at the tree. Like Yuki's daggers, her sword too bounced off the barrier but was sent flying at Ai.

"Ai! Duck down!"

"Oh My Gosh! WHERE?" Ai squatted down, looking for the 'ducks' riannon said there was, missing her blade by a fraction of a milimeter, before hitting the tree behind Ai with a 'thud'.

". Riannon. Where are the ducks? I don't see any!" 

"Wait Ai don't st-" Thunk! Too late. Ai's bright pink head made contact with Riannon's sword and the pink headed idiot fell unconscious.

"Ai!"

"Don't worry about Ai here!. Worry about me!"

"Shut up Hikaru! I'm already helping you!"

Riannon quickly proceeded to help the unconscious pink head, whom was mumbling about cakes and sweets in her state of unconsciousness.

"I'll go next!" 

"Aye! Go Natsu!"

Riannon took a glance at Natsu, his hands were on fire, literally. He amied a punch at the tree but his hand bounced back and he ended up hitting himself in the face.

"Ouch. That damn tree."

"Natsu! Are you ok? Aye..." 

"I'll try next...i hop I can at least hit the tree". Lucy took out one of her keys and said" Gate of the barer, I open thee, Tarus!" A mage circle was seen before tarus, one of the celestial spirits, appeared.

"Moo! Lucy! Still looking as great as ever!"

"Tarus,go destroy that tree for me!"

"Yes Lucy! Moo!" Tarus lifted up his axe and began to charge at the tree._ I wonder how heavy that thing must weigh...i hope he at least hits the tree..._Riannon sighed. Tarus, instead of aiming to hit the tree, smashed the ground beneath the tree. The ground began to break into pieces but the tree was STILL UNHARMED, instead, large chunks of dirt began to fly in the air and one exceptionally large chuck hit tarus right in the face.

"Moo! Lucy I'm sorry."

"Tarus, are you alright?" Lucy asked, but there wasn't any reply from the celestial spirit. Lucy closed the gate and tarus began to vanish. "I guess that leaves me and grey." Juvia stepped forward and examined the tree, wanting to destroy it, before she said "Water slicer!" Water formed around Juvia and a few large deadly scythe-like shaped water began to hurl at the tree. It bounced off and to Juvia's ultimate horror, it began to flew towards Grey.

"Argh!"

"Grey sama!"Juvai ran afetr grey whom was running away from juvia's water slicers. Riannon glanced over the unconscious pink head idiot, whom was STILL talking about sweets and closed her eyes. _This is going to take a while..._

OMGOMGOMGOMG! U HAVA REVIEW ITS! XD JUVIA DOLL FOR THOSE WHO DO! X3


	7. Traped

Me,Ai,Natsu,happy and Hikaru: HELLO FANFICTION CIVILASTION! XD

Riannon: God lord...they are at it again -.-'''

Erza: …...*sigh*...

Yuki: JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Lucy: Please don't do this again guys .

Grey: idiots... =.=

Juvia: Grey-sama!  
Miya: GREY IS MINE!

juvia: Says who?

Miya: Says me!

Natsu and happy: AS YOU KNOW...

Hikaru and Ai: YUKIKAWABI HAS NOT BEEN UPDATING FOR A LOOOOOOONG TIME AND SHE WANTS TO SAY...

Me: OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I HAD FREAKIN CAMP! CAMP SUCKED! THERE WAS SAND EVERYWHERE! 3X  
Juvia: GREY-SAMA BELONGS WITH JUVIA! :P  
Miya: HELL NO! :/

Grey: O_O...ok...

Ai: EVEN IN HER FOOD! o-o

Hikaru: OMG! SAND IN YOUR FOOD! DX

Natsu: GROSS! :/

Happy:Aye!

Yuki: SHUT UP! OR I'LL *****YOU TO **** HELL AND ****** YOU AT *****PLACE! T.T

Lucy: Can you guys keep it down? ^.^'''

Erza:...it's getting worse, isn't it... -.-

Riannon: *nods head *... .

Me: enough about may life and camp and blah blah blah... o 3o

Ai: It Is time... :3

Hikaru: To proceed to the :O

Natsu and Happy: Review corner! XD

Yuki: DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS TO ******* SHUT ****** UP? T.T

Lucy: ^.^'''' You should really shut up...or you might die o-o

Yuki: HELL YEAH! THEY WILL DIE IN MY ******* HANDS IN *******HELL OVER AND OVER AGAIN AT THE SAME ******* PLACE!

Juvia: HE BELONGS WITH ME! :/  
Miya:NO WITH ME! :C

Grey: …...*backs away slowly* O_O

Riannon: *sigh * lets view the review corner...

Erza: Let me take care of this. Reequip!

**Review corner! 8D**

Luna Lumiini: lolz XD here ish yr Juvia doll! Catch! Oh and you'll be seeing two or more people fighting over grey ^.~

KirimiXD: ikr? 'duck down' XD Here is you doll! catch! :3

immadancer: Yeah o-o I pity Grey as well XD but it is fun to write kiosk XD Catch!

Wavebreak: Hard Dirt XD I like that...though it sounds down right wrong o.e Catch!

"It's been two hours guys! Time to head back!" Miya announced. Riannon sheathed her sword. The whole time was spent trying to destroy the tree, but unfortunately, the tree still remained horribly intact. Nothing the mages did worked, the results were the same. Magic,weapons and physical attacks were all in vain against the closed her eyes. _Okay...we have 3 more days on this island, which means 3 more days to destroy this tree and lift the curse and HAVE to get back to the guild...Good Luck to us...What about physical attacks without magical assi-_BOOM!

Riannon snapped her eyes opened to be greeted by 5 rouge mages...well at least she though they were rouge mages. 2 Male 2 Female. 1 blue haired male mage, 1 red haired male mage, 1 purple haired female mage and 1 white haired female mage. Riannon pulled Hikaru and doged the magical attacks. Yuki countered and jumped backwards, ready for action. Lucy hid behind a tree and avoided the attacks. Happy, along with his best friend Natsu, flew upwards and missed the magical attacks. Grey protected Miya and Juvia by creating a huge ice shield. Riannon sighed. _Miya and Juvia still have time to be mesmerized by Grey_ _even under attack...i wonder if Ai could do that...wait...Where is Ai? _

Riannon looked around. No trace of the pink headed idiot.

"Riannon!"

"What, Hikaru?" 

"Where is AI? MY BELOVED ONEE-CHAN!"

"SHUT UP HIKARU!" 

"YUKI IS MEAN!"

"Guys calm down...seriously...you are just like natsu at times..."

"Grey-sama!"

"Says who?"

"Says me Natsu"

"AI-ONEE-CHAN!"

"BE SERIOUS BAKA HIKARU!"

"I'm not like those two over there! Right happy?"

"Aye! Natsu!"

"Well I say that you are!"

"I agree with Grey-sama!"

"I also agree with grey!"

"And who are you to butt in? Drip drip drop?"

"Please do not forget that if I wasn't there, you will be lost in here, and most likely get stuck in the haunted forest"

_Yayness...Miya vs Juvia and Yuki vs Hikaru and Natsu vs Grey...during a battle...just great...WHAT THE HELL? _Riannon felt herself being lifted, into the air, and being put in some sort of cage bag like containment. Riannon could hear shouts of suprise as the others were probably kidnapped or they might have escaped, though Riannon could hear that they were trying to go after her, but for some reason, couldn't. Riannon sighed... _At least I know where the mages are heading towards to..._ Riannon thought as she heard shouts after her name slowl getting dimmer and only sounds of the forest was heard.

**Srry for the short chapter guys! DX I had lotsa stuff to do =X**

**plz review! Ai doll for those who do :3**


	8. Koi Guild

Hi peeps! srry i haven been updating in like... 2 months or even more... O-O srry peeps!  
this chapter also won't be vry long cause of mah sch and other suff goin on -.- 2 many horrible chers pounding us with homework blah blah blah... thx 4 all yr reviews and views! lol... that rhymes x3 Nw on 2 the story! 8D

key:

_Italic- _thinking

CAPS- shouting

" "- talking

()- extra info

* * *

**To Riannon ...**

Riannon opened her eyes. It was black, well almost. She could just made up the colors of the room. The room was mostly black and brown. There were blobs of red brown black and yellow, at least it was what she could make out of. She tried to move her arms. _I'm tied up? _She then tried to move her legs. _Great...totally tied up...what happened to me anyway? _Riannon tried to recall what happened, nothing came back. All she remembered was that she was shot in the side by some gun like object before falling unconscious. _What do they want with me? Why am i here? Perhaps...nno...that is impossible...my cover can't be blown...can it? But-_ Riannon's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps at the door. Riannon held her guard. _Whoever these mages are...they are suspicious...i mean...why me? They could have just captured anyone here...or was it coincidence...what if it wasn't? _The door creaked opened. Riannon jerked her head upwards towards the standing luminous figure at the door. It was that red haired male mage again.

"Looks like our little fairy is finally awake, Riannon" he sneered. Riannon did not like the sound of this. _I have to get out of here, and fast._

"A little quiet now,aren't we. You are lucky, lucky enough to escape death by our hands". His voice was barely audible. He was threathing her. Riannon's eyes grew cold. She drained every emotion from her face, this way, she at least won't be giving away anything_..._she hoped at least... Riannon felt something pull against her. She looked back. The blue haired mage was untieing her from the wodden pole she was tied to. _Thank you and so long sucker..._ As soon as her hands were free, she took the remaining rope and tied a double knot on his hand, then untied her legs. He was quick though. He blocked her way towards the door before she could properly stand up. _Shit. Last thing i want is to make a commotion here...i have to knock him unconcious._

A blue mage circle appered on the floor. It was coming from him. Riannon made a move, without her sword, her main weapon. Riannon undercut him,kicked her leg upwards and knocked him unconsious. _He was pretty slow...compared to how fast he blocked my first attempt on escaping..._ Riannon dragged him into the room and spotted her sword at the far end of the room. She ran over and picked it up. _Now i just have to get out of here...Alive..._

**To Natsu and his gang...**

"Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!"

"SKYS ARE BLUE!"

"SKYS ARE BLUE YOU MORONS! NOW SHUT UP! WE'RE LOOKING FOR RIANNON NOT SINGING!"

"WHY CAN'T WE?"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"I'll look for riannon with grey sama!"

"Hell like you are going alone juvia!"

"Hey guys. Aren't we supposed to go looking for riannon?"

"My shirt!"

"Grey-sama!"

"Grey!"

"WE SEE GREY'S SHIRT!"

"SHUT UP AND LOOK FOR RIANNON YOU IDIOTS!"

"You guys are hopeless..." Lucy officially gave up. God knows how Riannon controlled these crazy people. Lucy stood up. _But why would these people want to capture Riannon...Why her? She just joined Fairy tail anyways...they could have captured anyone else more important. Come to think of it, who or which organization captured her? _Lucy pondered. She stood up, ignoring the racket that the group of people were making. Lucy spotted something. She walked towards the oddly colored tree. There was a piece of material stuck on the tree and it had a symbol...a symbol in the shape of a Koi. _Wait a second...what does the Koi Guild want with Fairy tail and Riannon?_

_

* * *

_

Hoped you guys liked it xD

plz review! plz plz plz *O* Loki doll 4 those who do ^.~


	9. Running armor!

OHAYO PPLZ! X33333 MY Orals r like just overssss! yyaness of life xD lolz...hope i pass them o-o dun wanna fail xD

anywhosssssss, me kinda wrote extra 4 u pplz cause me exam result were awesomeeee 83

MOTIVATION! X333

* * *

**Review corner**

**wavebreak**: lolz chu will noe abt their magic...vry vry vry soon ^^

**Krimi:** me will hurry and update *.* If me has teh time and willpower =o

**immadancer: **lolz xD i also loled at that same prt o-o teh irony x3333

To all my reviewers and readers, thanks 4 yr support! Me could nt have done it without chu! x3 *throws Loki dolls everywhere* XDDD

Fiesta! 83

* * *

Key:

CAPS: Shouting

_italic: _Thinking

" ": Talking

( ): Authors note

* * *

To Riannon...

_Corridor, Corridor, Corridor, Door.__Corridor, Corridor, Corridor, Door.__ Corridor, Corridor, Corridor, Big enamel door. Corridor- _Riannon stopped running. She had been running for the past five minutes, trying to find a big enamal door_, _leading into the main hall, and out of this horrid place. Riannon backtracked a bit, standing in front of the big enamel door after a few minutes of backtracking. She counted herself lucky, wait no, very horribly lucky that no one knew what she had done to the mage in the room, and that there was no guards in the area, well...not yet at least._ Would it be safe for me to walk past this door? There could be people inside...better not i suppose. _Riannon looked upwards. There were windows that were big enough to fit her, above her by less then a meter. Riannon gathered as much strength through her legs, jumped and landed on the window sill above.

Riannon steadied herself on the window sill, then peaked downwards into the huge hall. The floor was entirely covered in half white, half green marble with a tint of gold just for decoration. There was also an enormous chandelier hung on the ceiling, which was covered in white marble and decorated with gold. The walls were also covered with marble, but instead of green and or white marble, the walls were covered in brown marble, giving the hall a 'homely' look to it. Riannon scanned the room for Koi guild members. Sure enough, there were a group of them located at the side of the hall, next to a huge wooden door. _Strange...Why would so many mages just linger at the door? They don't look too powerful or anything but still...could they be portecting or guarding someone or something inside? Could they be the guards to someone held captive?_

"That Kids a pain!"Riannon's attention was caught by those words. The guild members were talking.

"I know. Good for nothing brat! Wonder why leader-sama even wants her!"A female voice resonated through the hall.

"She can't even stand up straight!"said a yellow haired male mage. He tried to imitate the person they were talking about...most probably Riannon. The sound of laughter soon followed. Riannon's patience finally snapped, mind you, she was not the type to lose her cool that easily. _Whoever they were talking about, they'll get it from me alright!_ Riannon quickly and quietly jumped from her perch while the guild members were still hooting from laughter. She crept up to them, hidden in the shadows, waiting, watching for when she'll strike her prey. She unsheathed her sword, used it as a 'third arm' to support her weight and kicked all three of them from behind, at the same moment. _Thta'll teach you not to mess with me..._ Riannon thought as she dragged the unconscious bodies towards a nearby broom cupboard. _Now what exactly were they guarding?_ Riannon wondered as she extended her arm towards the big wooden door...

To Natsu and his gang...

_No way? Koi guild? Wait...Isn't that a dark guild? _Lucy thought, examining the dark material in her hands, the koi signature on it. Lucy continued fumbling with the piece of material. _So the question still is...why riannon? It must have been a coincidence...could it?_

"MONKEY EAT BANANA!"

BANANA EAT MONKEY!"

"WHAT KIND OF SENSE IS THAT?"

"OUR SENSE!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Grey-sama is mine!"

"oh hell no you don't!"

"ok..."

"Let's find Riannon!"

"Aye!"

"I SEE A RUNNING ARMOR-"

"-WITH SOMEONE INSIDE OF IT!"

"SHUT U- wait...RUNNING ARMOR?"

"C.R.A.P. Erza... no doubt about it..."

"..."

"..."

"I see erza...i see erza alright grey...but...she's headed in a different direction?"

"What? Where is she heading miya?" an astounded...more like relived Natsu exclaimed. Miya stood up and pointed in the direction erza scarlet was running at break neck speed.

"WE SHOULD FOLLOW HER!"

"HELL NO! NOW SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lucy stood up. She absolutely could not stand their bickering no much longer.

"We should follow erza. That way we know why she is here and maybe find Riannon."

"Alright Lucy! Let's go!"

"Aye!"

"hmp..."

" YAYNESS FOR THE WORLD!"

"JUST FREAKIN SHUT UP!"

_Hallelujah. We are on the move. Thank god for i would not and could not stand the bickering for not much longer._ Lucy thought. They were half running, half walking towards Erza scarlet's direction. _Hang in there Riannon. We're coming!_

* * *

Did chu pplz liked it? =oooo

If chu do... press teh review button! do it nows! xD

oh oh oh! here ish teh link 2 a blog 4 this story in case the fanfiction accs got problem uploading xD

btw this ish also in my proflie so yeah o-o: .com/


End file.
